nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed World Second Anniversary
During Monday July 23rd, 2012 to Sunday July 29th, 2012, Need For Speed: World had a big celebration of its second anniversary. Events *Flash Giveaways *X2 Cash and EXP Week *Need for Speed World Beauty Shot Contest *Spot the Devs *Tweet it Up *Live Chat *SpeedBoost Code Flash Giveaways Flash Giveaways are a series of questions and challenges going on on Facebook, Twitter, and Need for Speed World's forums. Players will have to answer fast because some winners are chosen from the first twenty-five comments to answer correctly win, while other flash giveaways are random draws. This happens only on the first day: July 23rd, 2012. X2 EXP Week The X2 EXP Week occurred during the whole anniversary week. Players get the experience and In-game Cash doubled in Races, Team Escapes, Pursuit Outruns, and Treasure Hunts. Need For Speed World Beauty Shot Contest The Need For Speed World Beauty Shot Contest was a photo contest that lasted from July 25th to July 27th, 2012. The player had to take a picture with the theme of "beauty", using the free roam camera. The prize was a GameFly Silver Starter Pack, which was given to 100 players via random draw. Spot The Devs #8 Players had to spot and take a screenshot of a developer driving the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento. The winners received a GameFly Gold Starter Pack via random draw. Tweet It Up Players has to retweet Need For Speed: World's Tweet It Up post. The prize was 150 random draw codes for the Ford Mustang RTR-X 'Need For Speed' Edition. SpeedBoost Code Only active for a day, the devs gave out a code for 750 free SpeedBoost. New Releases *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) *Building a Car Blog Series *Free Roam Camera *Year 2 License Plate and Neon *Lamborghini Sesto Elemento Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 The Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 was released as a 'gift' from the devs and could be purchased in the Safehouse for . The price was later raised to after the celebrations ended. Second Anniversity Teaser.jpg|Need For Speed World Second Anniversary Teaser Chevrolet Camaro ZL1.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Stock Building a Car Blog Series During the anniversary week, the devs released a four-part blog series, in which they gave a detailed description on how the team makes cars for World. This blog series was called "Building a Car Blog". The four parts were: Part 1: Designing, Part 2: Modeling, Part 3: Physics, and Part 4: Audio. Blog Design 1 - Mitsubishi Eclipse GT-S.jpg Blog Modeling 2 - Mitsubishi Eclipse GT-S.jpg Building a Car Physics.jpg Builind-a-Car-Audio.jpg Free Roam Camera The Free Roam Camera was also released as part of the anniversary. Players can activate it using the 'V' button while in free roam. Aftermarket Parts As part of the Year 2 celebration, the Year 2 License Plates and Neons was given for free and was available for everyone during the celebration week. Second Anniversary Wallpaper A wallpaper was also released as another thank you gift. It has a Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 on it with all the developer's signature on it. The Rocket Girl can also be seen in the background. Lamborghini Sesto Elemento The Lamborghini Sesto Elemento was released after Spot The Devs #8 for as part of the anniversary. Category:Need for Speed World Anniversary